Cassie Dean
by aura-seer1234
Summary: Some years after the events of the Harry Potter series a new story unfolds in North America about a young witch named Cassie Dean who has a destiny of her own.
1. Prologue

Every year on the night before my birthday I have this 's raining, I'm in an urban area of some sort and I'm bleeding. There are two people standing just in front of me summoning unbelievable amounts of magic to fight another larger group of people outside of my field of vision.

There are terrible crackling noises and explosions. Debris is flying everywhere and I can't help but think that it's a miricle I'm not dead and that no muggles have seen us. This goes on for quite some time until I am suddenly blinded by a bright white light. My ears ring and I feel somthing warm and wet and chunky splatter all over my face. when my vision returns I can see the people in front of me are gone . I start to scream and cry as shadows surround me and then...

I wake up.

The first time I had this nightmare was the night before my tenth birthday, the night my parents were murdered in front of my eyes. I hear that the world of magic is different on the other side of the atlantic, in Europe. Mr. Dean and Beth tell me that it is much more refined and that their ministry for magic has much more power there than ours does. They say that they do all their magic with wands and they don't have to worry about wizard gangs. They had something else to stress out over, according to the Deans there was a war there that was caused by an evil wizard named voldemort. He also said and I quote that "some imbecilic child by the name of Harry Potter," deffeated him.

They are the reason that I am alive, the Deans are. Beth said that she felt something on her other worldly radar and that she told Thomas that he better respect the dead and do what she tells him just this once. He then found me and saved my life. Thomas R. Dead adopted me and enrolled me in the Ventus academy of magic in Toronto. Every year on the first of September I had to take the southern ontario line from London Ontario, where we live, all the way to toronto.

The school in Toronto is great, Ventus is great but their combat courses blow more than a seventies disco king. When my parents were killed and Mr. Dean adopted me I became a soldier in a war against the gangs. As a Dean I can't just hide from them. In possession is a megical item of immesurable power. The one who holds it can rule the world if they know how to use it. Epic right!

So here I am in a lawless land next to gunless, armed only with what Mr. Dean calls "a prominant chip in my shoulder." Myself and Beth are hoping on the cross country line tomorrow to go to my new school, the Aqua academy for magic in Vancover. I have a destiney to fufill according to Beth, she's a ghost so she would know that kind of thing. She's optimistic, but I'm pretty sure I'm screwed.

We'll see tomorow I guess...


	2. Chapter 2

yay for chapter two...

* * *

><p>Beeeep Beeeep Beeep<p>

It was five in the morning that I had to get

up to catch that flippin train. I hate mornings, a lot . In fact I don't think I've ever felt as passionate about something as I do about mornings. They just suck.

Beeeep Beeeep Beeeep

The sound of my alarm is really starting to get on my nerves and I'm not in the mood for Beth to scare me awake with one of her creepy, yet admittedly awesome ghost tricks so I force myself awake. I sit up and push off the blankets off my bed. They land on the floor with a muffled thump and are whisked away by a cleaning spell to the laundry room. Despite the multiple cleaning spells around the house I've still managed to get my room to be fairly messy. Mr. Dean and Beth both find it "absurd" but I'm kinda proud of it.

Beeep Beeeep Beeeep

My stupid alarm clock really starts to piss me off, so I summon a large ball of angry blue magic in my hand and I chuck it at my alarm clock across the room. The thing is completely vaporized and there's a sizable black cloud like shape on my white wooden desk where it once stood. The amount of magic I used to destroy the clock should have also left my desk with a huge chunk missing from it but I swear that thing is indestructible. I fish my wand out of the drawer from the bed side table beside me and mutter a few words of magic to cover up the black spot on my desk. Beth says that my wand is pretty special since it's core is a hair from a furey. The skull and fiery river carvings on it are pretty neat too.

Magic with wands is much more refined than raw magic. You can do more with wands but the magic is weaker than raw magic. In a fight wands tend to slow you down a little.

At ventus academy for magic in Toronto all magic taught is with wands. The philosophy at Ventus is one of non-violence. If Gandhi were a wizard he would get along famously with the powers that be at V.A.M.

I got up out of bed and went to my little bathroom to have a shower. I love my little bathroom, with it's little shower, little sink and little mirror. My favourite thing though is my bright blue toilet, the exact same shade of blue as the streaks in my hair. This is another thing that Mr. Dean and Beth find "absurd" but again, I'm pretty proud of it.

After My shower I throw on my house coat and blow dry my hair. my hair is pretty low maintenance, it's a short shaggy bob. by the time i'm done my hair the condensation on the mirror from my shower is pretty well gone so I can do my make up.

I'm not the most conventionally beautiful girl on the planet but I like my face and my hair and my body. I'm not a piece of meat, I'm a person and there is no reason for me to change because I'm good the way I am. I smile at myself in the mirror as I think this and I start to apply my eyeliner. My eyes are made of awesome sauce. They are the coolest shade of blue that I have ever seen and if you haven't already guessed blue is my favourite colour.

When I'm finished I open the bathroom door nd am shocked at the sudden appearence of my ghostley adopted sister, Beth Ann Dean.

"Who's excited for the trip!" she asks with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was fourteen years old when she died making her two years younger than me, but she'll always feel older than me. She even feels older than and he's at least thirty five.

"Not me," I say to her. walking to my closet. I see that she has already chosen my outfit for me. hanging on single hanger is a black panda shirt, a pair of jean shorts, black and white leggings and a black leather studded jacket. For a girl who always wears a skirt and a polo shirt, she definitely knows how to put a rocker ensemble together well.

"I am going to asume that you will want some privacey while you get dressed" she says fliping her long ghostly blond hair over her shoulder. her accent and high pitch voice are quite pretty.

"yes, please" I say as cheerfully as I can manage and she disappears in a puff of ghost smoke.

As soon as I'm dressed she reappears in a puff of ghost smoke.

"O.k,"she says, " I know that you don't much enjoy travelling but I think that maybe you'll find that breakfast may very well make up for it, if only a bit" she finishes smiling a little deviously. I immediately know what she and Mr. Dean have done.

"We're having leamon cream cake aren't we?" I say unable to contain my excitement, this obviousley pleases her.

"Tommy is waiting for you downstairs and you know how grumpy he gets when he's hungry so you aught to hurry up."she says

"Oh, I'm all ready to go" I say as I head to the door.

"wait" she says, "what happened to your clock"

"Oh, well , see about that," I say sheepishly.

"You are a barbarian when you wake up in the mornings aren't you?" she says with a grin, "well let's go down stairs then." I nod my head in agreement and follow her floating form down the stairs.


End file.
